


Snowball's Nemesis

by The Devourer of Words (Camilo_The_Great)



Category: Pinky and the Brain, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, because it amuses me, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilo_The_Great/pseuds/The%20Devourer%20of%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers foil A World-Domination Scheme (It must be Tuesday). The aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball's Nemesis

Natasha flew the jet back towards Avengers tower in silence, and the rest of the team strapped in behind her followed her example. Until, predictably, Tony broke the silence.

“So… we just saved the world from talking mice. Talking mice in a metal, tuxedo-clad, human suit. This isn’t an effect of residual LSD or something normal like that? Cap? Capsicle? Please tell me I’m high.”

The Captain, ever the optimist, made no attempt to answer, choosing instead to quietly mumble, “There’s no place like home,” while gently tapping his heels against one another. He was not so far gone as to believe this would help, but the willing delusion was more pleasant by far than accepting a reality in which talking mice attempted world domination.

“Bruce? Science bro? Anything?”

Bruce looked up from the notes he had had the chance to take since the other guy hadn’t really been needed, frowning, but still with that odd smile he never seemed to lose… well, almost never. Commendably rarely, really, how seldom he stopped smiling. “Toilet paper. He was trying to generate radio waves that would dissolve toilet paper.”

Clint started laughing

“Worldwide.”

Clint stopped laughing. “But that would… well, shit-“

“Yes, Legolas, exactly. Shit. Two big stinking handfuls. Literally.”

Clint grimaced. “Hey, Nat? Remember Snowball? Think these might have been the mice he was always so obsessed with? The Bra-”

Natasha cut thrusters. Just enough to make everyone to try and brace themselves by grabbing whatever bits of the jet they could reach, and then reengaged. The rest of the flight went past in blessed silence.

 

* * *

 

 

A very long way away, two strange mice were making their way towards an old laboratory. Both were, oddly enough, walking; one tall and skinny, the other short, with a freakishly large head. The tall one never seemed to keep to a straight path, always wandering, while the shorter one walked with his paws behind his back, in the attitude of a human in deep thought.

The shorter one finally seemed to reach whatever conclusion he had been pondering, turned to the other and intoned, in the manner of one initiating a long-established ritual, “We must prepare for tomorrow night.”

“Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?”

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky - try to take over the world!”


End file.
